Lucky Thursday
by Sweet Candy 7PL
Summary: Ororo shows off her skills and end ups at the LeBeau Mansion where she meets up with Remy. Tension drama and actions flare between the two. Mature scenes and Language. HOLD!


Remy was late for curfew again. Lucky for him, his father Jean-Luc was entertaining guess that night. With cat like skills Remy opened the front door and tip toed to the grand staircase. After years of sneaking in and out of the LeBeau mansion, Remy had the whole house mapped for squeaky spots. Making his way past his fathers study he heard voices that weren't familiar to him. It sounded like the two men were making a trade, which appeared odd to Remy because no business was done with notifying the rest of the Guild or at lest the family in the house.

Knowing his limits Remy didn't push his luck to stay outside the door to listen. Last time he was caught ease dropping he was sentenced to extra training and cut off from 'the field'.

Finally coming to the second floor hall Remy coolly walked to his room. Unbuttoning the belt buckle of his jeans and lifting his shirt over his head, he opened the door with plan of heading right to the shower.

Remy's room was a spacious one at lest with an adjoining washroom with his brother but his brother had since moved down the hall to private room with his wife to be Mercy. Therefore Remy had two rooms to serve himself.

Peeling his cloths off his sweaty tender body he reached for the bathroom door knob only for the door to be shoved open by someone else

The female vision marked in nothing but her cotton panties and matching bra walked right into Remy's naked perfection. Startled only slightly she back off him; eyeing him up and down.

Her sky blue eyes roamed over his muscles that seemed to peak in all the right places. Remy's hands quickly went to protect his manhood. Even though it was covered she wondered about the magnitude of pleasure that lay behind his hands.

Remy's eyes traced her model body; his eyes went over her curves repeatedly. It wasn't often that he has the pleasure to see a toned hourglass body. He had a thing for a girls with hips or so he thought when his eyes landed on her well sculpted breast it was a new story. Remy licked his lips at the goddess before him. He didn't think this was going to get any better but just incase he ran eyes down her form again appreciating her smooth bronze skin that wrapped around her.

"Hey my face is up here"

"I could tell you the same thing." Remy said forcing his eyes off her shape but he wasn't disappointed. He was entranced by her pure blue eyes and art like facial features, she was a walking master piece framed by straight white hair that was pulled into a tight bun.

She was gazing back just as hard at his roman god figure and strong face top off by a shaggy hair that came a bit below his ears. When Remy noticed she was staring at him, his eyes burned brighter for her.

"You must be Remy" she said staring with the same intensity as Remy at his demon red on pool of black eyes.

"Qui and you"

"Ororo Munroe"

"And why Mrs. Munroe are you showering in my bathroom?" he asked shuffling for towel to cover his lower half.

"I believe it's our washroom now…"

"Come again?"

"I'm staying here for a while" Remy wrinkled his face at Ororo waiting for her to explain.

"I was picked up by one of Guild members after I robbed The FrankHouse museum." Remy eyebrows raised he wasn't easily impressed but The FrankHouse museum was a big hit. The security system was top notch, there was only one other person in the Guild that was able to make it threw and that was him.

"I guess your father sees potential. He offered me a place and to train with Guild's best." Ororo explained pulling out her bun. Her long wet white hair fell over the breast; the water from her hair soaked threw her white cotton bra. Making Remy's mouth water and very nasty thoughts flooded his mind all he wanted to do was pull on her hair….

"Why are you still staring at me?"

"….It's your hair? Why is white?"

"Why are your eyes red?"

"Touché"

"I know what you are Gambit."

"Do you"

"Yes I do your father told me…" Ororo walked up to him and ran her fingers down his jaw line "I was starting to think I was only one" Remy turned his head to face her, there noises slid across each others when he moved. They were barley separated. Ororo rolled her head closer to his. Hovering over his lips she looked him in the eyes "I look forward to working with you…" With Remy's eyes trapped she dragged off Remy's towel and ran out the room.

Paralyzed for a minute, Remy cover himself with his hands and poked his head out the door. There down the hall was the prettiest woman he had ever seen laughing with his cousins Theo and Etienne holding the towel as a glorious trophy. They were having a good laugh at Remy's expense tears ran from their faces as they held each other pointing and laughing at Remy.

"Told you I would get…." Ororo joked with her new friends

"You have skill I'll give you that…" Etienne confessed to the new comer.


End file.
